


I'm your Master

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hannibal takes photos while fucking Will, I'm a sick fuck, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Rape, Violence, blackmailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will trusted Hannibal. He shouldn’t. Then maybe he wouldn’t be riding his big, thick cock, gagged and tied while Hannibal was taking photos with his phone. He shouldn’t have trusted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn. Even more, it's my first time writing a rape scene (I tried, if it doesn't look like it, sorry, I'll try harder next timeeee maybe). The original post is in my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ I'm your Master](http://loverofaus.tumblr.com/post/100690949891/im-your-master)

_This is why I don’t trust people._

Will thought it could have been his fault. That, maybe, he shouldn’t have come. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked for help, just forget everything, take a shower, give dinner to his seven dogs and go to sleep. But suddenly, Garret Jacob Hobbs was there, watching him, bloody holes of bullets in his thorax, bleeding and still like a stone.  _See,see,see,see,see…_

Besides, Hannibal was supposed to help him, right? That’s what he had say to him.  _I’m here to help you, William. Think of us like two friends having conversations. That’s all. Nothing more. I won’t make you tell me anything you don’t want to, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I want the best for you, William. The best._

"Where are you, William?Not here, in particular. Come now, this was what you wanted, right?Then, thank me properly…", said Hannibal.

"P-Ple-ase…No…no more…Hanni-bal, it-it hurts a lo-AAAAH!!", screamed Will.

Hannibal was thrusting into him with a wild force, one of his hands grasping one hip,leaving bruises and marks of nails, and the other was taking photos with a phone. The flash blinded Will, not letting him see the face of Hannibal while he raped him. His cock was limp into his belly, after being force to orgasm two times before the older man entered him, not even caring about the tightness of not being well fingered. The blood have already painted his inner thighs and the cock of Hannibal, too big and too thick for a virgin like poor Will.

And Hannibal was aware of this. He have waited so much time to do this with sweet William. Oh, how he dreamed to hear those precious and delicates moans, the way his pale body would curl under him, the warm heat when he’ll put his cock inside him, thrusting until the animal inside him fell asleep after marking Will with his seed inside him. He wanted to make William his forever, letting everyone knowing who he belonged, luring him into his bed, kissing those pinky lips. But his plan flew away when his Will told him he kissed Alana.

_I kissed Alana. I wanted to kiss her for a long time. She’s very kissable._

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong,  **WRONG.** He stopped whatever he was doing in that moment, dropping the bowl of chocolate into the floor. His eyes fixed in Will, angry, watching his prey while Will tried to understand what had happened to his friend to let the chocolate dirt his kitchen. When Hannibal moved to catch him, Will already was running to the door for scape, but Hannibal was better and could get him. Then, he ripped his clothes apart, leaving him naked in the floor of his living room. He was so beautiful like this, scared and confused. He came from his living dream when Will tried to scape again, and this time Hannibal did something he wouldn’t dare to do never again. He kicked into his ribs again and again until Will stopped crawling, running away from Hannibal.

"How could you?Who gave you permission to do so?"Not having answer, he grabbed soft curls into a fist and pulled hard. Will screamed in pain."Answer me right NOW! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS THAT WHORE!!??"

"You-you’re not my master o-or anything li-like that! Let me go,you’re hurting me! Ah!"William put both hands around Hannibal’s fist and tried to get rid of it. With that action, he get two slaps in his cheeks."What the hell is wrong with you,Hannibal!"

"YOU! You are wrong, thinking you can do anything you want. Did I tell you something like *kiss Alana*? No! You…are…MINE!"then he roughly kissed him. Hannibal forced his tongue into Will’s mouth, but when the boy resisted, he bitted into his lip, bringing blood upon them. Will screamed, opening his mouth suddenly and the older man’s tongue invaded his mouth, exploring like he would die if he didn’t. Saliva and blood run down his throat, and Will tried so hard to push himself away.

Hannibal let go to breath, failing in trying to control his arousal. He decided there was no more time to wait for Will to come to him. He started to undo his tie while he dragged Will, pulled by his hair, upstairs in the master bedroom. He kicked the door, throw Will into the king sized bed and tied his hands with the tie as hard as he could. William was crying and begging, blood and saliva pouring his mouth. He was such a beautiful drawing like this, he even still tried to get free, but the tie was cutting his blood circulation. Hannibal didn’t waisted more time and undressed as quickly as he could, kicking his shoes off and almost ripping his expensive shirt. Then, he took from the nightstand his phone and put the camera on. Then, the flashes started to come, taking photos every few seconds. Will covered himself the best he could. Hannibal searched for something in the nightstand again, still taking photos. When he found it, he stopped for a moment and put Will in his knees, pushing his ass into the air. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable like this, he wanted to ask Hannibal why, why was he doing this to him, weren’t they friends? Then, he felt something sharp-pointed in one of his cheeks.  _Hannibal was writing something on him._ He didn’t know how much time he spent doing so, but it felt like an eternity for him. When Hannibal felt satisfied, he continued to take photos. After some shots, he put Will in his back again and wrote in his face, around his nipples, belly and thighs. Then proceeded to take photos. He was smiling, an evil smile, full of lust and perversion in it that scared the young man. Hannibal noticed Will staring at him, scared, then noticed his limp cock. He took it and stroke it until it was hard, wrote something and take a photo of it too. He continued until poor Will was forced to orgasm against his will.

"Ple…plesssa…staap…"he mumbled.

"Hmm?What did you said,Will?You want a second round?My,what a little slut are you!"Hannibal feel obliged to do so, stroking little William to his second orgasm.

"Noooah-…Sto-AAAghhh!Please, Hannibal, I can’t do this…my haaaAAHS!PLEASE STOP!"he screamed.

"Your what, Will?I can’t understand you. Wait, are you saying faster or something like that, sweetie?Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t need anything. Are you close, William?"

"I…I…I HATE YOU!"he felt more tears falling in his face, red and wet. He felt the hand in his cock tighten and stroking furiously.

"Retract yourself right now, William!I won’t tell you twice!"Hannibal could feel how close was William to come again.

"No, I…!"His voice started to fail him,and his body felt so hot he thought he was in fire."Ok, ok, I’m…I’m sorry!But please, stop doing this, I-AAAAAH!"Will come, for the second time in minutes, in Hannibal’s hand. With that hand, he stroked William’s right cheek, spreading his come over there and his lips.

"Good doggy. Now it’s time for me to come, don’t you think so?"This time, Will received a sweet smile, and for seconds, he forget everything Hannibal had done to him. Seconds were he didn’t thought he was nodding and opening his trembling legs.

It was too late when William felt the pain in his ass. Hannibal gasped and before falling into Will, he caught himself in his elbows, his phone still in his hand. He started to pound into the sweet heat around his thick cock. While he fucked Will, there was another shooting, leaving little white points in he vision of Will. Hannibal took then a slower pace, a sweet one, and flipped them so Will would be sitting in his lap. He ordered then to his Will to ride him, but the poor boy was so tired he couldn’t move anymore, so the older one have to make him. He bit into his nipples so hard that it seems he ripped them apart, so Will started to move the best he could. Hannibal took another piece of cloth from the nightstand and gagged Will, looking more lusty than before.

Will trusted Hannibal. He shouldn’t. Then maybe he wouldn’t be riding his big, thick cock, gagged and tied while Hannibal was taking photos with his phone. He shouldn’t have trusted him. Minutes later, the cock inside him was throbbing and pumping semen inside his ass, painting his insides with white and red, and his hole sticky and in pain. Hannibal throw the phone to his side and put both hands behind, leaving Will to his own ability to remain still, looking at his design.  _Perfect._ He took some minutes to look at the pale and thin body where he was still inside, tracing the sentences he wrote in it.  _You’re mine, I’ll kill anyone who touch, Mine, Property of H. Lecter._ Then, he lifted his cock. _Unnecessary._ He pushed his hips so hard upon the bruised body of Will that he fell into the floor, crying. Hannibal pushed with his feet under the side of Will’s hip, putting him straight. He parted his cheeks.  _Cum hole, This hole doesn’t have a limit._ He smiled and get up from the bed, take Will’s face in his hands and kiss him again, this time more sweetly. When he finished, he saw the last sentence in his cheek, with an arrow pointing to his mouth.  _Cum eater._

"You are so perfect for me, William. If you stay with me, I promise I won’t hurt you anymore, nor anyone. And for the photos…"Hannibal took the phone again, the screen lit with the camera on,"I won’t post, send or sell them to anyone but me. Those will be my most precious treasure. What do you say?"He took off the gag.

"…Can we do this again, Hanni?"Will said, giving him a puppy face while licking his hand."I just love so much your big, thick cock. Pleaaaseee."

"Oh, William, my little puppy, how I wanted this. Don’t make me jealous never again, or I’ll castrate you and make you it you’re own cock, then fuck you until you can’t walk. Do you understand, sweetie?"

"..."Will didn't answered. He had fainted for the pain, the blood and the tiredness, face against the cold floor.

 

_I think I broke him sooner than I thought._


End file.
